


Ugly Disco

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Disco, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Relationships: Mark Watney/disco music
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Челлендж





	Ugly Disco

**Список треков:**

  1. Uptown Girl - Billy Joel
  2. Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson
  3. No limit – 2 UNLIMITED
  4. Hot Stuff - Donna Summer
  5. The look - Roxette
  6. Cruel Summer - Bananarama
  7. Rock the Boat - The Hues Corporation
  8. Don't Leave Me This Way - Thelma Houston
  9. You make me feel - Sylvester 
  10. Time after time - Cyndi Lauper
  11. Starman - David Bowie
  12. What a feeling - Irene Cara
  13. Waterloo - ABBA
  14. The beat goes on - The Whispers
  15. Can't Take My Eyes off You - Boy Town Gang
  16. Love Train - The O'Jays
  17. Love Came Right on Time - Sandra Feva
  18. I Should Be so Lucky - Kylie Minogue
  19. I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor




End file.
